Words of a Song
by Flamewhisper
Summary: A song can say so much and sometimes it feels good just to let it convey your feelings. A chance run in on karaoke night just might make a world of difference. Not Bella Jasper pairing, they are just the main characters.
1. Apologize - Ch 1

**Summary - A song can say so much and sometimes it feels good just to let it convey your feelings. A chance run in on karaoke night just might make a world of difference.**

**A/N - Welcome to my song fic. There is a 'movie' that goes with the song, I will only be describing the what is happening in the movie and not what the characters are doing, while the song is happening.**

**I would like to thank Moonchild707 for beta reading this story. She did a wonderful job and it has been a pleasure to work with her.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Twilight charries (they belong with Stephanie Meyer) nor do I own Apologize (it is the work of OneRepublic).**

**Without anything further, I introduce ****Words of a Song****, a Twilight Fanfic. I sincerely hope you enjoy.**

"Come on girl. You always sing on karaoke night." The voice came from a young woman with shoulder length raven black hair. "And it's girl's night out. It's time to have fun without your guy around."

"I don't know. I don't really have a song in mind, Faye." The girl hid a smile as she watched her friend pout.

"But Isa, your voice is something to share." Faye's voice had a whiny lilt to it.

"Sure, all these drunks will remember it later when I am trying to make my singing career take off," Isa scoffed. She pushed a strand of her chestnut hair back from her face.

"You know they love you here," Faye laughed. She picked up her nearly full bottle of beer and playfully draped her arm around Isa. "You'll never, and I mean _never_, believe what I heard at the bar." She was intentionally slurring her words and leaning heavily on her friend's shoulder. "It was... an angel."

"Get off," Isa said pushing her friend away.

It would seem to a newcomer at Vixen's that the two girls were being exceedingly rude in their comments about the other patrons. Their voices were not quiet and easily carried over the din. However, it was the same every karaoke night and almost expected when the two walked in the door. Faye would ask Isa to sing, Isa would refuse and Faye would be a pest until Isa agreed. If she was having trouble, Faye could count on two or three of the regulars helping her out.

"Okay, fine you win. Now just give me a minute to figure out a song."

"Thanks." Faye was grinning a like a fool, although she knew all along that her companion would cave eventually.

"You're lucky you're my best friend," said Isa.

"I know."

Isa turned back to the bar and rested her elbows on the worn wood. It was always a big deal when it came to picking a song to sing. It had to fit her mood, there had to be some reason behind it. She preferred singing her own songs, but the bar was not a place to make her debut as a songwriter. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander, searching for the right song.

It was not long before whispers from others in the club disrupted her search. Apparently, a group that had just walked garnered a lot of attention from the other patrons. Isa's eyes flicked to the group and she had to stop the gasp of shock that tried to escape. She did not even have to see their faces to know who they were. Those five people had so completely altered her life ten years back, they were not people she could just forget.

"Faye," Isa called quietly. "They're here."

"Is he with them?"

Isa nodded, her eyes trained on the group. She could not understand why they were here, but was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. A small smiled flitted across her face and her dark brown eyes glinted.

"I know that I'm going to sing," Isa said, getting off the stool. She pulled off the denim jacket she was wearing. After straightening her leaf green tank top, making sure it laid just so over her skinny jeans, she ran her fingers through her wavy, waist-length hair. To complement the outfit, she was also wearing a black chain belt that helped accent her hips and silver heels.

"Knock 'em dead," Faye said, smiling, although it did not reach her eyes, which were guard against some emotion. She knew the story of Isa's past with the group who had just walked in. She also knew the subtle revenge Isa had planned for the day when they crossed paths again. "Literally. Show him what he did."

"I plan to." Isa smirked and touched a tiger's eye pendant resting on her chest. Then she disappeared into the crowd to make her way to the stage. She took the long way around as to not run into them. Not yet at least, she thought.

As she drew nearer the stage, the DJ spotted her. Isa put a finger to her lips indicating she didn't want him to announce her just yet and made her way to his booth.

"Hey, Isabel. Are you going charm the audience with that angelic voice of yours tonight?"

"Would I be here to see you, if I wasn't?"

"Sure you would, you just can't stay away from my charm."

Isa laughed. "Careful with at ego of yours, A-Dawg, it might hurt somebody."

"Isa, I'm shocked and deeply wounded," said A-Dawg, fake sorrow in his voice.

"I think you'll be okay. I do need a favor though."

"Anything for you."

"I know I normally let you pick what goes on the screen behind me, but tonight I need you to play something I made."

"Of course, I can see when I'm not needed anymore."

"A-Dawg, I'm not replacing you. But an ex is here and I want to make a point."

"Ahh… in that case, Isa, just this once, the answer is yes."

"Thanks." Isa flashed him a brilliant smile. She touched the pendent, it opened, and she took out a small rectangular object. "It's an SD card. There only one file and it should start playing when you open it." She gave the card to A-Dawg. "And can you turn on the piano mic?"

The DJ looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "You play?"

Isa smiled, almost shyly. "Now, I can't tell all my secrets at once, can I?" She walked to the stairs leading up to the stage. "Ready when you are."

A-Dawg nodded, popped the SD card into his laptop and faded the lights. "I have a special treat for all of you tonight. The wonderful Isa is taking the stage to sing."

Faye and all the regulars broke out into applause as Isa walked across the stage to the shiny black baby grand. By the time she sat down at the ivory keys, everyone in the establishment was quiet and all eyes were on her.

"This song is dedicated to an ex of mine." Isa eyes flicked over the audience until they connected with a pair of honey colored eyes she was sure she would never see again. "I'll let the song tell you what happened." She nodded to A-Dawg and all of the lights, but one spot light, went out. Isa waited a moment, and then allowed her fingers to begin their dance across the piano.

As the intro to the song played, a scene began to form on the screen. It was a meadow full of flowers, trees making a barrier protecting the secluded place. As the scene zoomed in on the ground, two people became noticeable: a boy and a girl lying side-by-side down amongst the flowers.

_I'm holdin' on your rope, _  
><em>Got me ten feet off the ground. <em>  
>The picture melted, flowers fading into trees. The couple from the field was now close enough they you could tell who they were. The girl was Isa; the boy was unknown to most of the crowd. He was carrying the girl through the woods on his back. Isa had her head buried into the crook of his neck.<p>

_And I'm hearin' what you say, _  
><em>But I just can't make a sound.<em>  
>As Isa and the boy raced out of the scene, the trees blurred past and then stopped. This time Isa was standing away from the boy, anguish written on her face.<p>

_You tell me that you need me, _  
>Everything grew foggy and a translucent version of the boy appeared. It was evident that he was saying something, but the words were lost, until letters wound their way across the screen. 'You're like my personal brand of heroin.' The words were strange, but the attraction, love and longing were evident on his face.<p>

_Then you go and cut me down..._  
>The boy faded away to reveal the couple standing in the woods again. Isa spoke and the words 'you don't want me any more' flitted across. Then the boy lips moved and a large black 'no' filled the whole screen, until it had blocked out everything and there was only black.<p>

_But wait..._  
><em>You tell me that you're sorry, <em>  
><em>Didn't think I'd turn around...<em>  
><em>And say...<em>

_That it's too late to apologize._  
><em>It's too late...<em>  
>The forest had returned. Isa was on the ground, one arm wrapped around her chest, as she sobbed bitterly.<p>

_I said it's too late to apologize._  
><em>It's too late.<em>  
>As the view circled her the backdrop changed, but her position, did not. Now Isa was in a bedroom, on the floor crying. Then everything faded to black.<p>

_I'd take another chance, _  
><em>Take a fall, take a shot for you.<em>  
>As the picture formed, Isa stood off from a group of teens, head down, hair shielding her face. The teens were looking over at her and whispering.<p>

_I need you like a heart needs a beat, _  
><em>But it's nothin' new.<em>  
>Now images flicked across in rapid succession: Isa flipping through a scrapbook that had a lot of pictures missing; crying while standing in front of a large white house; walking through the woods on arm wrapped around her chest; the boy saying he did want her; faces of other people; the boy again.<p>

_I loved you with a fire red, _  
><em>Now its turnin' blue...<em>  
>Isa was now on the ground, tears leaking from her eyes. A picture of the boy appeared, translucent on top of Isa. Bright red flames appeared around the picture of the boy in the shape of a heart. Then they turned an icy blue and burned the picture.<p>

_And you say..._  
><em>Sorry, like an angel<em>  
><em>Heaven let me think was you...<em>  
><em>But I'm afraid...<em>  
>Isa got up from lying down on the ground. She looked over the field closing her eyes. She shook her head, as if trying to rid herself of some memory, and then she turned and walked away from the meadow.<p>

_It's too late to apologize._  
><em>It's too late.<em>  
><em>I said it's too late to apologize.<em>  
><em>It's too late.<em>  
>Images began to pop up again, barely staying before the next one took its place: Isa working; out with friends; going to class; smiling; laughing; happy again.<p>

_It's too late to apologize._  
><em>It's too late.<em>  
><em>I said it's too late to apologize.<em>  
><em>It's too late.<em>  
>The images began to swirl. They were still pictures of Isa, but this time there was another person constant, a man, perhaps in his mid-twenties. They walking, laughing, and holding hand, sharing tender kisses, falling in love.<p>

_I said it's too to apologize._  
><em>I said it's too late to apologize.<em>  
>Now the pictures switched to Isa and the man alone. The first was them sitting out looking at the stars, then him on one knee ring in hand. One with him putting the ring on her finger followed it. The next picture show them getting married, gazing into each other's eyes with complete adoration.<p>

_You're holdin' on my rope, _  
><em>got you ten feet off the ground.<em>  
>Isa was standing at the edge of a cliff, items clutched in her hands. She looked down at them, a picture of the boy lying on top. She took a deep breath and flung everything she was holding away. A breeze caught the picture and it fluttered away. Isa turned from the cliff and walked over to group of people. The man that she had married pulled her into a searing kiss as the song ended. <p>

Everything was quiet for a moment then the applause broke out. Isa got up from the piano, smiling broadly and made her way across and off the stage.

"Isa that was spectacular," A-Dawg said.

"Thanks," Isa replied. She felt better knowing that she had completed her mission; he saw she was over him.

"You think he got the message?" The DJ passed the SD card back to Isa.

"I hope so. I am so over him and I have someone better now."

A-Dawg chucked. "Well, I have to play music for this crowd before they get too rowdy. I'm sure Faye and your ex are looking for you."

Isa blew the DJ a kiss before disappearing into the crowd. She had barely made it back to the stool before Faye pulled her into a hug only her best friend could give.

"Isa, you almost made me cry and I knew what was going to happen." Isa was about to say something when Faye kept going. "And I wish you could have seen the looks on their faces, especially his. It was almost comical all the number of emotions he went through." Faye leaned against the bar. "I called your other half. I know that you can handle yourself, but you know you'll want to show him off."  
>Isa wanted to argue with Faye, but knew her friend was right. She wanted the Cullens to see her with her man. "Come on. I know Edward will want to talk and I don't want to have the confrontation in here." She reached for her purse to pay for their drinks.<p>

"It's on the house Isa." The bartender said walking over. "Getting to hear and see that performance is payment enough. You two only had the one drink tonight."

"Thanks, Stu." Faye said, a bright warm smile crossing her face. She too grabbed her purse and linked arms with Isa. "Come on girl. Let's go meet your past."

Isa nodded. Her eyes wandered over the crowd, before she looked to the Cullens again. They were watching her and she wanted them too. She wanted them to see the strong woman she'd become. Isa and Faye started walking and even though she could no longer see the Cullens, she knew that they were following her and her friend. They had barely made it out into the cool night air, when a pair of strong arms pulled Isa into a tight embrace.

"Hey babe."

"Nate," Isa breathed turning in her husband's arms so she could slide her arms around him. She pressed her lips to his. "Thanks for coming. I wish you could have been here for the whole thing. You know that video montage that I've been working over the years?" Isa was smiling. Nate nodded. "Well, I finally got to share it with them." Nate could see the happiness, relief and a hint of mischief in his mate's eyes, in addition to the love that was always present.

"You should have seen them," Faye piped up. "They didn't even know who she was until they saw the pictures. It was priceless." The three of them started laughing, but stopped when they heard the door swing open.

Five gorgeous, ethereal people walked out into the moonlight. Their amber eyes caught the moonlight, as did their pale skin. They saw Isa, Faye and Nate and began to walk over. Isa turned to Nate.

"Want to have some fun with them?"

"I'll do anything you want." Nate's reply was simple. Although Isa said nothing else, he knew that she had something planned.

"Bella," Edward said. "Move away from him, he's dangerous."

"And what makes you say that?" Isa asked, a tad snippy.

Edward's eyes flicked over to Faye. He did not know if she knew about vampires. Annoyance flashed over his face as he realized he could only read the minds of his family, the others' were silent to him.

Nate could tell that Edward was floundering. "Go ahead and speak your mind, Edward," he sneered. "Faye knows the truth about the supernatural world. Speak plainly."

"You're a human drinker." Edward spat. "You can't be trusted to be around humans."

Isa scoffed. "Why don't we ask someone who's lived both lives?" Her deep brown eyes flicked over to the scarred warrior standing in the group. "Major Whitlock," Isa almost laughed at the way Edward and Alice cringed at her addressing Jasper. "Who is more stable to be around the scent of humans, veggie vamps or normal vamps?"

Jasper hesitated, momentarily before answering. "Vampires who drink human blood are. They have to feed less frequently and their thirst can be completely sated. Some can even reach the point where they can feed without killing or turning their victims."

"You see Edward, I'm much safer with Nate, than I ever was with you," Isa replied. "He doesn't lust for my blood every time we are around each other. My blood doesn't sing to him." She leaned back against her husband, crossing her arms over his and threaded her fingers with Nate's. She tilted her head to the side, as she felt Nate run his nose down the column of her neck. Her eyes drifted closed and she continued to speak. "He can hold me, caress me, kiss me, make love to me." A gentle sigh escaped her lips as Nate grazed his teeth over a pulse point.

"They can and do," Faye said sarcastically, her input drawing the Cullens' stares away from the couple. She rolled her eyes. "Since Isa is unwilling to set you straight I will." She took a few steps forward. "Major Whitlock, since you were so honest before perhaps you could help me now." Seeing the trepidation in his eyes, she smiled gently. "I know more about you than you could ever know. I trust you. Knowing what I know about your past, with and without the Cullens, I have no problem putting my very life in your hands."

Jasper nodded and stepped toward Faye. He was wary, but the soldier, the protector in him knew he was the best to assess any problem these three could pose.

"Tell me," Faye started. "What do you hear? Don't worry about your surroundings, just from Isa and myself."

Tilting his head to the side, he listened. "A heartbeat, the quiet whispers of blood moving through your veins, the grumblings of your digestive track."

"All correct. Now, what do you smell? Remember, I trust you."

Jasper took a hesitant but deep breath in. "I smell blood. Yours is like the summer, sweet hay and of horses. Isa's..." he paused and frowned, "isn't quite right. The scent of freesias is still there, but the smell of her strawberry shampoo is not, but there's something else missing." He took another deep breath in. "I always thought her blood had the tang of limes. That's not there anymore and there is no draw. I have no desire to drink either of your blood." Jasper was puzzled now, there was always a call; it was just part of smelling human blood.

"Correct again," Faye said. She held up her right hand palm facing out. "What do you feel?"

Jasper looked at the woman standing in front him, before reaching out and placing his right hand against her. "You're warm, but not quite warm enough to be a healthy human. What are you? What is Isa?"

Faye smiled. "I think you know. I see it in your eyes. Out of the Cullen's, you are the most knowledgeable, Major Whitlock. You at least have a guess, go ahead and share it."

"You, and more likely Isa, are both vampires. One of you has some type of ability that affects perception."

"You truly live up to your name and the legends." Starting with her right hand, the humanity fell away from Faye. The color drained from her skin, leaving behind smooth, vampiric marble. Red bled into her bright blue eyes, changing them from that of a human to those of a human drinker. Her black hair picked up an ethereal shimmer.

"That's a mighty powerful gift you have," Jasper told Faye, although his eyes cut to Isa and Nate. Although he was fairly certain it was Faye who gift, they had just witness. Isa shook her head, bright red eyes flicking to Faye indicating who controlled the power.

"Thank you Major Whitlock," Faye replied graciously, "it means a lot coming from one such as you. The fact that my gift sti..." She trailed off and looked down at the ground, seemingly wavering trying to reach a decision. A smiled flashed on her face as a trickle of confidence flowed into her. "I haven't felt the effects of your ability in nearly eighty years." She glanced up and saw the shock written on Jasper's face. "I don't always use my ability to be a human, but I do use it to hide who I am. I use it to hide the effects of my past." Slowly crescent shaped scars appeared on Faye's body. The once perfect skin was marred with the crisscrossing pattern of jagged teeth marks and the scars of removed limbs.

"You're from the Southern Wars," Jasper breathed. "You served for many years to have this number of scars. I don't remember ever hearing of a Faye in the wars."

Faye shook her head. "No, you wouldn't have. I didn't remember my human name until after the wars. You would have known me as Variel…"

"The spy," Jasper finished. "You were the one who helped us bring down Benito. You were posing as his second in command." Faye nodded. "How long were you in the wars?"

"I was with Marie for twenty years before I mastered my power and she trusted me enough to work as a long term spy. I infiltrated Benito's army and was with him for sixty years till you took him down. It was another twenty years before you disappeared from the wars. For me, it was not until the late eighties that I finally could not take it anymore. Altogether, somewhere around a hundred fifty years."

Isa came over and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "She's amazing, just like you Major Whitlock. I am glad to be a venom member of such a strong family."

There was a scoff in the background. "She's lying you know," Edward growled. "Benito was destroyed by the Volturi in the early eighteen hundreds, which is common knowledge. There is no way for Faye or Variel or whoever she is, to have been his second in command."

"Actually," Jasper said. "That was just a lie the Volturi spread. They completely destroyed Benito's army in the eighteen thirties, but not him."

"Why wouldn't they destroy him," Emmett asked, speaking for the first time. "If they leave him alive, he could just make another army."

"True," Nate said, "but tell me this, Emmett. Is there any reason you can think of that would cause to you to destroy Edward, aside from causing harm to or killing your soul mate?"

Emmett though for a moment. "No, not even when he broke Vampire Law and revealed himself to Bella or when he then forced us to leave her behind."

"In the same way," Jasper said looking over to Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward, "Aro would never destroy is venom brother. It is very hard to you to kill anyone you share venom with, almost impossible."

"Aro and Benito have the same sire," Alice asked shocked. "How does the vampire world not know?"

Isa smiled. "The Volturi are very good at keeping their secrets. It is one of the reasons they are searching so intently for me."

"What did you do Isa, trip in their direction?"

"No, Emmett, although while I was human it was a possibility. No, I'm something they fear much more. I'm a technopath."

"You talk to computers. Why do they fear that?" It was Edward that asked this time.

"Talk to and control. If is runs on any type of electricity, I can control it. The Volturi wants me caught, because I hacked into their private files. I know everything they have ever loaded into a computer. At any point in time, I can tune in to their cell phones, landlines, e-mails, cameras, and computers. If I wanted, I could share anything I know with the world faster than it would take for one of you to drain a squirrel. What's better is that there is nothing they can do to me. Faye, Nate and I make the ultimate, undefeatable team." There was something almost sinister in the gleam in her blood red eyes.

"Isa," Edward started. "I didn't want this life for you. Look at you, you kill humans, are on the run from the Volturi. It's all my fault. I'm so sor..."

"Stop," Isa cut in growling slightly. "Didn't you hear the song? It's too late to apologize."

**A/N – Sorry if the ending seems abrupt, but I needed to end it or I would have kept writing forever. Don't worry, I will continue to work on Faye and Jasper's shared history, Isa's run in with Volturi, how Isa, Nate and Faye met, and any other questions that you have. I am already writing the next chapter. It uses the song "My Immortal," but not in the way you would probably guess.**


	2. Mama's Broken Heart - Ch2

**Mama's Broken Heart  
>Chapter 2<strong>

The house was silent, something only achieved when the occupants were gone. However, the peace did not last long, as the quiet was cut by an ever growing rumbling. An old beat up truck turned into the driveway and stopped in front of the house. The driver got out, slammed the door shut and stormed inside. Even with the force exerted on it, the front door of the house barely made a sound as it clicked closed. The carpet in the living room was high and the friction between to two always slowed the heavy wooden front door down enough to keep it from slamming shut.

All was calm for but just a moment, before was cut silence by a scream followed by the shattering glass. The girl, Bella, who was the truck's driver, was now standing in front of a broken mirror breathing heavily. Her eyes glinted with the fire of an all consuming anger. She looked down at her hand and the blood that trickled down it. The sight of blood normally brought on a wave of nausea, but the emotions that coursed through her, burned off all feeling, but fury.

Now, after many months, the right emotion had finally settled over her. She had slowly been letting go of the hurt Edward's leaving had left, the wolves had been helpful with that, but what she had found today, scorched the rest of her positive feelings for the Cullen Clan and left nothing but a burning hate for them. She had found their meadow, and although it had once been full of beauty and life was now charred and dead. There was nothing remaining.

Thanks to her mom, Bella knew enough about growing things and had learned that burning things enriched the ground so the new life could better than before. For everything to remain as desolate as she saw it, even months later, something just told her that he added some chemical to damage the soil and erase all memory of the meadow.

For some untold reason, seeing the useless destruction was the last drop of water that was needed to break the dam. Seeing the lengths he had gone to trying to destroy her memories had forever changed her view of her first love and now she was going to do something about it.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, Bella looked at the pieces of glass lying on the bathroom counter. Each shard was reflecting a little part of her and she did not like what she saw. Looking back was a girl who looked like death warmed over, but no more. She brought her still bleeding hand down on the biggest piece of glass, breaking it to even smaller pieces. The already jagged edges cut into her hand, but the pain did not phase her.

With blood still dripping from the cut in her hand, she stalked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She flicked on the light and moved toward her stereo. Not wanting to listen to any of her normal music, the music Edward was so fond of, she pressed the radio button, then turned the dial till she found a station with no static. The display showed 100.7. Bella thought she had heard schoolmates talking about the station and decided it must not be too bad. She cranked up the volume and country music started flowing through the speakers.

_Go and fix your make, girl, it's just a break,_

_Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady,_

_'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together_

_Even when you fall apart,_

_This ain't my mama's broken heart._

A smile flitted across Bella's lips as she listened to the song. She was a sorta fan of country music, she had her favorites, just like with every genre of music. Edward had thought she just liked more classical music, which was true, she did, but her tastes were much more eclectic. This song however was quickly becoming a favorite, as the artist sang about choosing to get revenge on an ex-boyfriend.

She wished there was a way for her to get revenge on her ex, but that would be hard to do since he ran away from her. He had tried to erase all reminders of he and his family's existence. He had tried and failed miserably. Sure, her things were gone, the plane tickets, clothing, pictures, cd, radio and meadow, but she still bore the scar from James' attack...the perfect white house was still standing, although it was empty...the guys in La Push were still wolves...

"That was one of Miranda Lambert's newest songs 'Mama's Broken Heart' on the new 100.7 The Wolf."

The radio dj's voice disrupted Bella's thoughts. When she heard the name of the radio station, she could not help but laugh. It seemed only too fitting that she would find a radio station called The Wolf. She would have to tell the guys about it next time she went to the rez.

The Rez...the wolves...

A smirk spread across Bella's face as a plan began to form. Turning quickly, she dashed out of the room and made her way downstairs. She scooped up her purse and took in a deep breath as the fabric put pressure on the cuts on her right hand. Quickly switching the purse to her uninjured hand, she went back upstairs. As she walked by her bedroom door, she tossed her purse on the bed and went to the bathroom.

There was still glass on the counter and some was on the floor. Grabbing a towel she used it to sweep all the shards off the counter and into the trashcan. Then she picked the bigger pieces off the floor, before wetting the towel and running over the floor in hopes it would pick up the smaller finer bits. After throwing the towel into the trash can, Bella open the cabinet and pulled out the medical kit.

She quickly cleaned and sterilized her injured hand then applied a bandage to the worst cut. Finally, with a product called 'NewSkin', the sealed all the other cuts closed. All the prodding she had done had awoken the pain in her hand and it throbbed in time with her heartbeat. While it was uncomfortable, it was something she could easily put out of her mind. She quickly returned everything to its proper place and left the bathroom.

Once in her own room, Bella fished her phone out of her purse. She checked the time before opening the contacts page. It was a little after three and she had about two hours before Charlie would be home, which was plenty of time to call Jake and then get started on dinner. It did not take long to find the number for Jake's house. After three rings, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello," came the gruff voice of Billy Black.

"Hey, Billy. This is Bella. I was wonder if Jake was around."

"Yeah, he was just about to leave. Let me get him, just a minute." There was some rustling on the other end of the line, before Billy's voice could be heard. "Jake, phone." It was not too much longer before Jake's voice come over the line.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jake, it's Bella."

"Hey, Bells. What's up?" Jake had gotten calls from Bella before, but there was an evident change in her tone of voice.

"Well, I've got a bit of a strange request, but its for the pack as a whole. Do you think I could come over tomorrow? I know I'm not the pack's favorite human, but I'm hoping to change that."

"Um, I don't see why not. I was just about to go out on patrol with Sam, I can ask and call you this evening."

"That would be great Jake."

"Can I ask why you want to see the pack? You're not asking to hang out, if you were I know you would just come over, so what's going on?"

"Let's just say, something happened today that really opened my eyes to who _Edward Cullen_ really was." Bella spit out the name as if it burned her mouth. "I think I'm finally feeling what I should about how he left me." She could barely keep herself from telling Jacob the plan, but she wanted to share it with the pack herself. She only wanted it to come from her, because it was going to be her revenge.

"This sounds like a good thing, Bells. I need something to tell Sam though."

"Tell him, I'm an open book." Bella smirked. Until now, she had refused to talk to anyone about any of the Cullens. It was one of the reasons many of the pack members disliked her. They saw her actions as protecting the Cullens. "Tell him, any questions he has, I will answer on two conditions, which I will share only with the pack present."

"Are you sure, Bells? You're ready to talk about them?"

"Oh, yes. I'm sure, that coven has taken enough of my time, enough of my heart and I am over them."

"Hell, yeah," Jake said. "I already like this new Bella. I'll talk to Sam and call you when I get off patrol."

"Thanks, Jacob. I'll talk to you later then."

"No problem, Bells. Call you back soon."

There was a quiet click of Jake hanging up the phone. Bella pressed end on her cell and dropped the phone on the bed. She then left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and looked inside. There was not much food to be had. Straightening up, she open the freezer. As expected, it was full of fish. Looking through, she found some fresh looking salmon and decided to make it for dinner.

She checked the time on the oven clock. Only about fifteen minutes had passed since she had decided to call Jacob. She needed to run to the store and pick up a few things, but she had enough time to do so while the salmon was thawing.

Bella quickly made her way upstairs to grab her purse. On her way back down, she stopped by the kitchen and got some cash out of the 'For Food' can. She knew she would soon have to go for a more thorough shopping trip, but for now she would get what was just enough. After locking up the house, she made her way over to the truck.

It was a short trip to the store as she did not have much that she needed to pick up. Just some different vegetables to make a salad and some brown rice to serve with the fish. As she drove back home, her phone started to ring. Bella quickly pulled it out of her purse and pushed the send button.

"Hello," she asked, having not taken the time to look and see who was actually calling her.

"Bells, you okay? I called the house, but no one answered." Charlie's voice was tentative over the phone.

"Yeah, Ch- Dad, I'm good. I just went out to pick up some things from the store for dinner tonight. I'm going to grill that salmon you caught a few days ago."

"Sounds good Bells. Is there anything else that you need for me to pick up on the way home?"

Bella thought for a minute. "You're getting low on beers, so you need to get some of those and anything else that you really need. We don't have much, but I am going to a full run to the store some other day."

"Can do Bella. I will see you when I get to the house." There was a brief moment of silence. "I'm glad you're having a good day today. I'm glad I'm getting my Bella back. I love you."

A sad smile played across her face. "I love you, too Dad. I'm sorry, I have not been doing too well with the Cullens leaving. I'm going to do better now. I finally figured out that he wasn't really worth it."

"That's good Bells," Charlie replied.

Bella was about to tell Charlie goodbye, when she thought of something. "Dad, we need a new mirror for the bathroom."

"Why, what happen?" Her father's voice was concerned.

"Well, in part of my figuring out Edward wasn't worth it, I might have had a bit of an outburst and punched the glass. I'm fine, just a few minor cuts and things, but the mirror, not salvageable." Bella heard a sigh on the other end of the line. While she waited for Charlie to reply, she gathered her bags and made her way into the house and to the counter.

"It might be a little while before I can get a replacement," came Charlie's reply after a while. "We have that hardware store, but I don't think they carry mirrors."

"No rush," was all she said as she poked at the fish in the sink. It was somewhat pliable, an almost ready to be cooked. "I have one in my bedroom."

"I guess, I can work on my beard," Charlie said. "I haven't grown one in a little while."

"You've had a beard," Bella said, surprised. "I've never seen you with one." She switched to the speaker phone and set it down to start cleaning the vegetables.

"Yeah, well. It's been a while," it was quiet. "I think I'm going to check the store after fishing tomorrow."

"Or you can call tonight," Bella offered, tossing vegetables into the bowl. "It might give them time to get one in."

"You're so smart, Bells." Charlie chuckled. "I'm at the store, now. Talk to you when I get to the house."

"Sure, thing. Bye, Dad." Bella clicked the end button and back to making dinner. Just as she was putting the salmon on the indoor grill, the front door opened and Charlie came in. He walked into the kitchen to put his drinks in the frig.

"Smells delicious Bells," he said, before leaving the kitchen and walking to the only closet on this floor to put up his jacket and gun.

"Thanks, Dad," Bella replied. "It should be done in about..." She opened the grill and look at the fish fillets. "Five, maybe ten minutes."

"Sounds good," her dad headed toward the stairs. "I'm just going to get out of these work clothes." With that he disappeared up the stairs.

Not too much later, he returned and father and daughter enjoyed a quiet, but pleasant dinner together. They traded a few words, but mainly enjoyed the peace of the other's company. When dinner was done, Charlie went to the living room and cut on the television, tuning in to some sports channel. Bella cleared the table, quickly washing the dishes and setting them on the drying rack. She then found the kitchen notepad and started making a list of things she needed to pick up at the store.

As she was putting the finishing touches on her list, the phone rang. "I got it," she called to Charlie, before grabbing the only cordless phone in the house. "Swan House."

"Hey, Bells," came Jake's voice over the phone.

"Jacob, what's up?" Bella was very conscience of what she said to Jake, knowing that her dad was more than likely listening, her side of the conversation.

"I talked to Sam. Of course, he could not completely agree until he has heard your conditions, but does want you to come over for the pack meeting. You'll still be able to come?"

"I should. Let me just clear it with dad." Pulling the phone from her ear, she called out her her father. "Dad, can I hang with Jake for the day?"

"Sure, Bella. Just be back before too late. You have school the next day."

"Sure, Dad, sure." Putting the phone back to its proper place, she relayed the message to the wolf on the other end. "I can come. What time?"

"Well, the pack is not the biggest fan of rising early, so, say about eleven. We can cook out and everything."

"But, don't let Emily start cooking right way." Jacob started to ask why, but Bella cut him off. "I'll, explain tomorrow. Night Jake." Once the farewell was returned, Bella hung up the phone. Looking at the clock, she saw it was not very late yet, but she had a little math homework that she had been avoiding that she needed to work on. "I'll be upstairs working if you need me, Dad."

"Sure, thing." Charlie's reply was short, but he turned to watch his only child dart up the stairs. There was a small smile on his face at the changes he had seen in Bella today.

Even though it was not a lot, her math work too the better part of the evening. By the time she was done and packing up her books, Bella was exhausted. Going into the bathroom, she got ready for bed and changed the bandage on her hand. Her father was just coming up the stairs as she crossed the hallway back her own rooms.

"Night, Bells," Charlie said in passing.

"Night, Dad." Bella was just about the shut her door, when she went out and gave her dad a hug instead. Charlie tightening his arms around her, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, baby girl," he whispered.

"I love you, too." Bella replied, smiling as the pet named he had not called her in years. They broke apart from the hug and each returned to their own room. Bella climbed into her bed and after setting her alarm, she drifted into an almost easy sleep. She was still plagued by dreams, but they were not as trying and upsetting as past dreams had been.

Night quickly passed into day and it wasn't long before the shrill beeping of Bella's alarm cut through the air. Rolling over and lifting her head, she looked at the clock before hitting the snooze button. Then dropped her head back to the pillow and tried to hold on to the tendril of sleep that were slowly slipping away.

This went on before about an hour, before she finally got up out of the bed. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she grabbed her underthings, a pair of blue jeans and a Forks High t-shirt, then made her way into the bathroom. Bella did not take long to get ready, as it was after ten when she finally got out of the bed.

She grabbed her and fished out her driver's license, keys and phone. Sliding the phone and license into her back pocket, she made her way down the stairs. Taking just a moment, she grabbed a banana out of the kitchen, her jacket off the coat rack, then headed out the door to her truck.

As she made the drive to Jake's, Bella ran over her plan of what she would say to the wolves to hopefully persuade them to help her. Her thoughts were so consuming, that she reached her destination without really realizing it. In fact, it was not until her best friend pulled her into a hug that she was jolted from her thoughts.

"Hey, Jake," she said returning the gesture. "How's the wolf world?"

"We're doing good," he broke the hug and grabbed Bella's hand leading her to where the others were. "I must say, I am excited to hear whatever's running through your mind. Sam and I have managed to keep everything to ourselves, so your announcement can be _your announcement_."

"Sounds good and thanks for talking to Sam for me. I think I will make it all worth their while for dealing with me, these past few months." They broke the tree line and she could see all the pack, imprints and elders gather around where they normally had bonfires. Bella paused for a moment, but continued forward after Jake reassuringly squeezed her hand.

"Hey, it's the vampire girl," a voice shouted out, announcing their approach. It was easy to identify it as Paul's. "Why is the leech lover here?"

"Because, I asked Sam, if I could come, so can it fleabag," Bella fired back, returning his glare. It was well know, the two did not get along and would often bicker and fight, when in each other's presence. "Besides, I have a few things that I would like to say." She looked over to Sam and he nodded for her to continue.

"So, I came to this meeting for main reason. I need the packs help and I'm willing to trade for it."

"What can you offer us," another wolf called out. It was Leah this time, probably her second biggest fan, right after Paul.

"Information. Ask me anything about vampires, the Cullens, whatever and I will answer, completely and honestly." There was a moment of silence, before anyone spoke.

"I must ask, what do you want from us," one of the elders, Harry, asked, before anyone else could start throwing questions at her.

"Two things," Bella held one finger. "Break the treaty with the Cullens. Deny them the rights to return to this area. They may not drink human blood, but they do just as much damage to humans. How many times do you think they have played games with humans? How many Bella's might there be all over the United States? Besides, there is a pack because they were around. How many children were forced to grow up rapidly, because they now shape shift? Do you children or grandchildren deserve that fate?"

There were growls all around her and she knew the wolves were agreeing. Most were fine with this life after they had accepted it, but it did not change the fact that there were things they had lost to becoming a wolf. It was easy to see that they would not want the same fate for their children.

She held up the second finger. "Help me with my revenge. Edward tried to erase all memories of himself. He took my pictures, the gifts I had been given, he even destroyed the meadow we visited, I don't think anything will grow again. However, their house is still standing. Everything there is covered and protected and treated with more regard than I was." She paused, eyes glinting mischievously. "I want to burn it to the ground and erase them completely from Forks."

Everything was completely silent. The wolves, the imprints, the elders seemed to be in complete shock.

"Hell, Bella," Jacob voice was but a whisper. "You want to destroy their property."

"Why not?" Bella shrugged. "They are gone, never to return while I am alive. And if you break the treaty with them, they will never come back here. They have no need for their ritzy house in the middle of the forest, with their perfect decor and super expensive things." She took a deep breath in, trying to calm her emotions, but too much was stirring around. Thoughts and feels were mixing together and she could barely contain the anger, pain, sorrow, and regret that were swirling through her.

"Why should I care about their things, when they didn't care about me? When they left with no word, no thought, not even a _kiss my sparkling ass_." Her voice was climbing as the anger took a stronger hold. "Why should their feelings about a house matter to me? Guess what, they don't. I was told that my mind is nothing more than a sieve and that I would forget. Well, how can I forget when there is a huge, white and windowed reminder up a long drive way off the highway? Well, I can't. So, to help me forget, I think the house should go."

Bella looked around at all the pack members, her eyes lingering on the elders, who were such good friends with her father. "I am going to do it either way. I don't care if you tell my dad, because he can't watch me 24-7. So, I am asking for the pack's help to try and prevent damage to the surrounding area and give you a chance to explore your new territory if you should choose to dissolve the treaty."

"How do we know you will follow through on your end of the deal," Paul called out, not really believing Bella would keep her word.

"Ask me anything," Bella said, meeting Paul's cold stare with a fiery glare. "Right now, I will answer any one question about the Cullen's."

Paul's eyes glinted. "How far did you and Cullen go?"

A mischievous look flashed across Bella's face. If she was going to do this, she might as well do it right. She walked over to where Paul was sitting on a log. She smirked as questioning eyes followed her. When she reached the wolf she placed her hands on either side of his face and gazed at him, before leaning down and pressing her lips to his.

Paul was shocked at Bella's actions, but he wasn't going to deny her. He placed his hands on her hips and held her still. He wanted to push the limits with Bella, while he had her in his grasp, especially when he could hear Jacob growling in the background. The young wolf ran his tongue across her lower lip. When she gasped, he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

It was his turn to surprised, when Bella bit his tongue. He growled and pulled away, glaring at Bella.

"You asked how far Edward and I had gone. I was showing you, until your tongue got involved, jerk." Bella smirked and backed away from Paul. She looked at the rest of the pack, all of whom were staring at her, except for Jake who was still growling. "Any other questions?"

"I say, we have a bonfire," a voice called out. Bella could tell it was one of the younger wolves by the voice. There were quick agreements from other wolves.

"Quiet!" It was the voice of Billy Black called out. All turned to him, to see what the would-be chief of the tribe was going to say. Billy looked to Harry and then Old Quil. Everyone was silent as they watched the elders have their silent conversation. When they seemed to come to an agreement, he turned to Sam and nodded. "The treaty can only be overturned at the will of the Pack Alpha. Although, we do offer a recommendation to do so. Bella has brought up good points about the unforeseen dangers of the Cullen family."

Cheer's broke out through the gathered pack members, until Sam held up his hand. "Then from this day forward, we shall consider the Cullens enemies of the Quileute Tribe and unwelcome in La Push and by extension Forks." What were just cheers, were now victorious howls.

When all quieted down, everyone looked to Bella. "Well, let's celebrate with a bonfire. We have memories to erase." The group broke up, long enough for some of the boys to go and collect fire materials. Jake headed toward Bella's truck.

"Oh, no." Bella called. "This is a sneak attack. We need no way to tie this back to any of us. We travel by wolf. It's faster and much less noticeable than my truck." Bella moved passed Jacob and opened her truck, pulling out her backpack. "I can carry everything you need," she called to the pack, as she dumped her bag out on the seat out the truck, then turning back around with the bag open.

Someone shouted a heads up, before things started to be tossed to Jacob. He caught everything and dropped them into the bag Bella was holding. Once she had all of the items, she closed the bag, slung it on her back and turned to Jacob.

"Let's go." When Jake didn't move right way she smirked. "Remember, we're traveling in stealth mode, so wolf up." Jake rolled his eyes, but took off into the woods to shift. He walked out of the trees and over to Bella, crouching down so she could get on his back. "Move out," she called once she had a good hold on to Jacob. At the sound of her voice, the pack took off into the woods, making the short journey to the Cullen home.

When they reached the vampire's house, Bella slid off of Jake's back and walked closer. She ran her hand over the white wood and glass, waiting for the boys to shift back and join her.

"Bella," one of the boy called out. She turned at the sound of her name, a smirk on her lips.

"Let's burn it." Her voice was hard, but her eyes glinted dangerously. She pulled the backpack off of her back and started pulling out the supplies. They had a collection of matches and lighters, some fluid filled bottles and rags. "Hey, Paul. What in the bottle?"

"Alcohol." The hot headed wolf replied. "That stuff is quite flammable, I found out one day. I figured we could make come molotov cocktails to get it started."

"Sweet, you want to show me how to make these things." Bella waited until Paul nodded and then turned to the rest of the pack. "Find as whatever you can that will catch fire and put it in the living room. We can start the fire there and let is spread."

There was agreements from the other pack members and they took off into the house, after breaking down the door. They all worked quickly and barely thirty minutes had passed before they had everything ready to start the fire. The pack gather around the mound of things that had been left in the house they were using as the starting point of their bonfire.

"With this fire," Bella said, watching the flickering of a flame of the lighter she was holding, "we will erase the Cullen's from Forks." She leaned down and touched the flame to some fabric, keeping it there till is caught and started to spread.

They all watched the flames grow, until the heat began to scorch the skin. Once outside, the rags of the cocktails were lit and thrown through the windows of the upper floors. Cheers went up with each explosion.

Bella was feeling a myriad of emotions as she watched the flames licking the house of her ex-second family, but the strongest of all was a sense of satisfaction. She knew that the family would be hurt at the destruction of the home. In some way, all of them had expressed that it was their favorite. She wished she could see their faces when they learned of the destruction and hoped they felt one ounce of the hurt they caused her.

They stood for a time, until Sam stiffened. "Sirens," he called. "Time to clear out." All the wolves took off into the forest, leaving Bella standing alone, watching as the house began to fall in on itself.

She turned when she felt breath on her shoulder and neck. "Okay, Jake." She turned to the reddish wolf and got on his back. Right before they took off, Bella dropped the book of matches on the ground for the police and fire department to find.

**A/N - It was my plan to write the 'My Immortal' chapter next, but this chapter just wrote itself so much easier, than My Immortal, so I decided that since, I already had it written, and the story is not being told in order, I would post it. **

**I've messed with the timeline a little. The biggest changes are that Bella found out about the wolves earlier and she did not run into Laurent at the meadow. The other major change was the extent Edward went to try to make it as if he never existed. **

**As always, the song is not mine. The characters are not mine. This crazy story that I am trying to tell is mine, as are Nate and Faye, who will crop back up. **

**Let me know if you have questions. I would really like some feedback on what is in the story so far. And as always, it has not been beta read. **


End file.
